Two Different Animals
by InstantNosebleed
Summary: A cat and dog have both been abandoned by their previous owners, but don't worry they find new ones. In two separate AU stories we look into the lives of the pets and their new owners. Warning M/M
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Gravitation. **

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

It had been a long week touring Tokyo, trudging into my apartment I collapsed onto the bed. The cold from outside easily sank through the wood, shivering I tried to pile blankets on top of me only to still be cold. Usually I would be bouncing off the walls, trying to play with my cat but being on stage had taken all of my energy. Now all I wanted to do was sleep with my cuddly ball of fur,

"Yuki," I stretched out then looked under the bed for the sandy colored cat. "Yuuuuuuuuuki," I stood up and rubbed my eyes before searching the kitchen and bathroom. _Where are you? Oh no did he get out? _ I ran to the door and opened it wide, my teeth chattering as the icy rain drenched my clothes.

Going back inside to grab a thick jacket I looked up at the rafters before the ceiling, my heart calmed when I spotted the lazy cat curled up in a ball.

"I thought you ran away," I smiled up at him after I closed the door, I patted the space beside me, "Come down here and sleep with daddy." In response the cat turned away from me and stared at the rain as it slid down the windowpane. Yuki had never really liked me, usually he would hiss and scratch me when I tried to touch him. I was the only person to pick the gloomy cat out of the shelter, I thought the way he fought the urge to be affectionate was cute when everyone else wanted to put him down.

Because he liked to be solitary I thought leaving him home during my tours would be better than trying to take him with me, cramped in a little cage. Sliding off my soaked clothes I sought out dry ones, still a deep chill curled around my bones, _maybe I should save up for a heater. _"It's cold all by yourself," I tried to persuade the irritable cat, "Please? I haven't seen you in days Yuki." Spotting a small ladder I decided he was past persuasion. "Fine daddy will come get you," I said cheerfully, the sandy cat turned its head, "I know you miss me." When I reached for him he let out an angry hiss before swiping at my arms, startled I fell back and the metal top of the ladder crashed onto bare knees.

Gingerly pulling it off of me I looked down at the broken skin, the red trickling down my calves. Ironically enough the pain and the tears behind my eyes had me perfectly warm again. Thankfully the cuts weren't deep, wincing when I slid onto the bed I grabbed some tissues and stopped the bleeding. Once I tried to stand up to wash it out in the bathroom I realized the impact had bruised my kneecaps. On my back I rubbed my eyes in order to stop the tears, _this wouldn't happen if I was home more often. I'm a horrible owner, _still with the aching pain in my knees the tears came easily. "I'm sorry," I murmured into my wet arms, "I'm sorry," I choked out. Out of my line of vision the cat stood and hopped down to sit by the windowsill, his tail swaying anxiously.

* * *

Heart pounding heavily in my chest I hardly noticed the warm muzzle nuzzling against my arms and forehead. Bleary eyed I blinked away the tears and realized he had transformed, which he never did, I had heard from a friend that his breed was special, that he had the capability to change. Beside me the handsome blonde let his lips trace my neck apologetically, black jeans hung loosely on his hips, his legs carefully avoiding my knees. A thick tail the same color as his hair curled close to his legs, Yuki being a few inches taller than me and having a stronger build made him more of a jungle cat and less of an adorable kitten.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured softly into my skin, his new found voice danced in my ears. I weaved my fingers into his silky hair,

"I'm sorry I left you alone," I tried to breathe, "I didn't want to drag you everywhere." Heat still bit at my eyes,

"I know," his golden eyes connected with mine and my heart slowed, Yuki turned away voice low, "That doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"Then why didn't you just curl up with me?" I asked out loud and the blonde pulled away, supporting himself with his arms.

"Because you always get what you want," he growled, "When you need me I'm here. What about when I need you Shuichi? Or did you not think about that?" Pent up emotion churned in his golden eyes, "When I miss you all I can do is claw at the door in the hopes that you'll hear me." The thought of him being so lonely this entire time made my heart ache,

"I thought you'd be miserable if you had to spend an entire day with me," I said honestly. "I'll take you with me everywhere in the future," I smiled, the blonde's eyebrow twitched in response.

"Please shut up," he sighed sitting back, _I thought that would make you happy, _in confusion I sat up with him biting my lip when pain seared in my bent knees.

* * *

"Aren't you happy?"

"I said stop talking," he looked at me straight on, I stayed quiet, "My desire isn't to cling to you 24/7, I just want-want you nearby," my heart swelled in my chest, "So I don't have to worry about you running around being stupid." _You're so romantic, _Yuki ran a hand down his face once he took in my blissful expression, "Stop looking at me like that." Heat pooled into my stomach when I let my eyes wash over his peach tone skin, his unbuttoned pants, and the way his eyes seemed to pierce through me. Yuki's expression changed a smile pulling at his lips and his gaze full of amusement. "I can see right through you."

In a second his lips were on me, my fingers easily weaved into his thick hair as his tongue dragged across mine. Rain patted against the roof while the blonde made sure to keep all but his mouth away from me. Whine slipping out of me I ached to feel his body,

"Yuki come on," I huffed,

"Shh," his hot breath rolled down my neck, my hips bucked when his sharp teeth nipped at my skin. Mind spinning I didn't want him to stop, with the feel of his tongue on me I let out a moan,

"Please?" One of his hands slipped down to my hip and bunched up my shorts with his fist, the agonizing ache just a few inches away.

"God you're spoiled," he grumbled before his lips trailed down my stomach, I shot up in bed.

"No no Yuki I'm not ready, I'm not-," I cried, I blinked when I realized his tongue was against my injured kneecaps. The blonde only sighed in reply to my actions and went back to cleaning out my wounds, a deep rumble came from his throat when I carded my hands through his hair. _You're so sweet. _

"You're staring at me again," he grumbled contradicting the way he leaned into my touch. Outside the rain had become faint,

"Thank you," I smiled and kissed him lightly. Yuki leaned into the kiss and deepened it expertly, "Are we- going to have sex now?" I panted hopefully.

"No," he said calmly.

"That's not fair you've gotten to see me naked a thousand times," I tried to not succumb to his kisses.

"I remember," he sounded unimpressed,

"You're so mean," I cried, "Why do you have to be so good looking?" Yuki frowned but the way he looked at me had my heart beating even faster,

"Shuichi," he whispered before bringing me to his lips. _Why do you have to be such a good kisser? _Suddenly he rolled me on top of him holding my hips as he gazed at me hungrily.

"No sex," I said firmly, he shrugged casually. _Wait, what were we really going to? _He rolled onto his back and started to take a nap, "No no I take it back Yuki," I begged, "Pleeeeeaaasssseee Yuki." Suffering from a depressing defeat I rested my head on his shoulder blades and watched as outside a rainbow stretched across the sky. The rhythm of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N;_**Haven't read the actual manga in awhile, sorry for any possible OOCness I wrote this to pass the time. Oh there could be another chapter, I'm still deciding.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Gravitation.**

* * *

** Yuki POV**

* * *

Dropping my keys on the counter I put out my cigarette before closing the front door, suddenly I heard faint pitter-patter racing towards my direction. _Oh god not again. _The pink Shiba tackled me to the ground and covered my face with quick licks,

"Get off me Shuichi! Off!" I growled. Violet eyes wide he backed away his tail slightly curled inwards, _I do not need another migraine today. _At my heels the puppy continued to yap and bark happily, once in my room I slammed the door behind me. _Finally some quiet, _I sat at my desk and opened the blinds a little; I looked through my transcripts for a few minutes before the dog started scratching at the door. "If you screw up the paint on that door again," I raised my voice.

Massaging my temples I tried to shut out his depressing whines, _why did I ever let you in the house? _The sound he made reminded me of the first time I had found him, in a castaway box on the side of the street, shivering in the rain. Back then I thought some little kid would give him a home; it wasn't my problem if he got euthanized. But the next day the box had vanished and so had the pink puppy inside, the way animal control crept around made me anxious. Before I knew it I was looking for him, knowing there were tsunami warnings in the area, I'd let him go when it passed. When I made my way home I heard the most pathetic whine at my door, when I opened it up I found the pink thing hardly able to stand up. Once I cleaned him and wrapped him in a blanket he fell asleep, he was cute then and I had no chance of letting him go. The pup was too young to even be outside.

* * *

"This is my reward for helping you," I grumbled trying to block out his existence and get some work done before an upcoming deadline. Surprisingly the whining had stopped, about an hour or so later I had gotten some ideas scribbled down and a little editing done. _Did he fall asleep?_ Headache fading away I walked over to the door and opened it, the small Shiba slowly hopped onto my bed and started to nap. I ran a hand across his soft fur before opening the blinds more, letting the warm sunlight wash over him. Usually I refrained from touching Shuichi, most the time it made him cling and whine more than before. "So now you decide to stop being annoying?" The dog snored in response and I went back to writing until I lost all of my enthusiasm for it, I turned in my chair and was shocked by what I saw.

* * *

A rose haired teen now slept in the space where Shuichi had been, curled up perfectly in the same way- _it can't be. Did- did my dog just turn into-?_ A whine slipped out from the guy and he twisted and kicked his legs, like he was chasing a car. Like my dog. Jean shorts reaching mid thigh and tank top covering the rest of him I couldn't help but to stare, suddenly I noticed he had ears that were tucked back into his rose colored hair.

"Shuichi?" lashes fluttering the guy hummed as he stretched a bushy tail began to wag behind him. Half lidded violet eyes landed on me, a smile curled on his lips as he yawned.

_It is really him. _

"Yuki," he murmured. _I am going insane that is the only rational reason for this. I am sex deprived and stressed and going insane because of it._ The sunlight kissed his tan skin and I sat in my chair blinking at him, not able to move and not sure what to say if I were able to.

"Were you a dog a second ago?" I whispered, Shuichi nodded and wagged his tail still too sleepy to open his eyes completely. "If you're my dog prove it," I challenged the illusion, "Why did I take you in?

"Because I am cute," he said cheerfully. _This is real, all of this is real. _"I'm sorry I'm loud and annoying," he said lowly.

"You aren't that bad," I muttered before running a hand down my face, _what am I saying? You are trying to jump me whenever I work or am trying to relax. You are horrible. _A pout still stuck on his pink lips as he tried to curl into a comfortable position,

"Yes I am." I walked over to him and ran a hand through his soft hair scratching behind his ears, Shuichi's tail wagged slowly,

"You were good today," _sort of, _a faint smile pulled at his lips, _I still don't understand how any of this is happening. _

"I was?" he asked suddenly stretching out his arms and arching his back, ass sticking out in the air.

"Yeah," I murmured thoughts becoming fuzzy at the sight, _I am not going to have sex with my dog. _"I'll give you a treat if you tell me something."

* * *

"Were you born a dog or do you just transform into one? Like a shape shifter?" I asked curiously.

"I transform into one," Shuichi stretched his legs now,

"Why didn't you do it before then? Why did I find you as a puppy?"

"People are more likely to help a stray than a teenager," he murmured sadly. "As a dog I had a better chance at making it," he explained. Sliding into bed beside him I let a rare emotion slip out when I accidentally wrapped my arms around his waist. A warm blanket of sunlight covered me as I held Shuichi closer to me, for a second his backside pushed against my crotch. "Do I get my treat now?" the feel of his tail wagging against me made me light headed, _he's been planning this all along hasn't he? _

"Yes," I slipped a hand into his jean shorts and took hold of him,

"Master," Shuichi sighed his tail now tickling sensitive skin and I bit back the need to pull his pants down.

Ass grinding back into me I quickened my pace, "I was good?" he asked breathlessly desperately searching for my mouth. Once I kissed him his body trembled against mine, "Good," he moaned into my mouth. Body glistening with sweat, one of Shuichi's hand coiled around my arm, making me tighten my hold, "So good," he groaned. The fire settled between my legs ached for relief but I wasn't sure how much more he could take. Backside teasingly rubbing against me I let out a ragged breath, "Please," Shuichi begged, "Inside now," he panted. Without another thought I unzipped my jeans and pulled his down,

"Shuichi?" I asked while I could still hold back.

"Yes," he pushed back against me and then I was gone.

* * *

I quickly realized back to front meant his tail would be in the way, flipping him onto his back he gazed up at me with his deep violet eyes. Once I pulled his tail away his back arched, brows knitting together,

"Yuki," he pleaded. Sinking into him I was overwhelmed by heat, underneath me his expression softened, thrusting shallowly I still stroked him slowly. Moans dancing in the air I could hardly focus on anything beside how he felt around me, hot sensations stirring in my groin I thrust inside him completely. Shuichi closed tight around me before crying out my name, skin flushed I felt his thick heat drip down my fingers.

White edging into my vision I started to drill into him, our hips now grinding together, his nails bit into my shoulders. Tingles gnawing at every inch of my body they suddenly rushed south; gritting my teeth searing heat tore through me and filled him. Knees shaky now I let Shuichi lay me on top of him before I collapsed, ears perked up he wagged his tail happily. Contently he traced shapes into my skin as I tried to catch my breath, a few minutes later I could practically feel his heart racing.

* * *

"What is it?" I huffed.

"Can I top now?" he asked excitedly.

"No," I said stiffly.

"I let you," he pouted,

"Let? We all knew you wanted it."

"That's not fair," he cried, "I have needs too Yuki."

"Maybe if you're a good boy," I grumbled. Shuichi's expression brightened, "Now let's go to sleep."

"Okay," wearing a goofy smile he curled up to me before kissing me on the cheek, "I love you."

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

* * *

Very faint blush warmed his cheeks as I leaned in to kiss him, I knew he was surprised. It wasn't hard for Yuki to understand I loved him, with how much I whined in his absence or clung to him when he returned. For a few minutes he simply stared down at me with his light hazel eyes making my heartbeat quicken with each second that passed. I knew what I wanted him to say, and I knew he wouldn't say it. It made me feel greedy for wanting him to, he had gave me food, shelter and love when my owners had thrown me out as a runt. Still I could dream my grumpy master would say it, just once.

I buried my face in his chest to lessen the silence between us, heat biting at my eyes as I did so. When his arm wrapped around me and brought me closer I looked up in time for him to take hold of my chin and bring me into a soft kiss. Happiness bubbling inside me I smiled against his lips, sunlight poured over us and I could've sworn I saw him smile. Surrounded by bliss and in Yuki's arms sleep found me easily.

* * *

**Yuki POV**

* * *

The rose haired teen was snoring lightly in my grasp, I brushed his bangs away, letting my fingers skate down his cheek.

"I love you too," I murmured.

* * *

***The End***

* * *

**_A/N;_** A very short story I know, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
